


The Internet Thinks We're Dating

by George_Benji



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Dick Simmons, Trans Donut, Trans Male Character, Youtuber AU, now the internet thinks they're dating, simmons is secretly a youtuber and grif wandering into a livestream of his
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Benji/pseuds/George_Benji
Summary: Simmons never does livestreams for three reasons1. he has anxiety and would mess up even more than usual2. his roommate donut says some really weird things sometimes3. he is in love with his roommate grif and everyone would be able to tellGuess what happens when Simmons does his first ever livestream? (Hint: has to do with 1&3)





	The Internet Thinks We're Dating

Simmons never did livestreams, he had too much anxiety and didn't want his fanbase to meet his roommate. Well, roommates, but specifically Grif. Donut was pretty bad, and in-stream he wouldn't be able to edit out Donut’s innuendo, but Grif… oh boy.

 

Donut had his own channel (doesn't everybody these days?) for makeup and storytimes, Simmons was one of Donut’s five million subscribers, however different Donut’s content was from Simmons’s let's plays, the two had collaborated on many occasions. Grif had never been on either Donut’s nor Simmons’ YouTube channels. He wasn't even aware Simmons  _ had _ a YouTube channel (one with almost six million subscribers, seriously how had Grif found Donut’s, but not Simmons? Simmons was  _ on _ Donut’s channel).

 

But yeah, besides none of his fans knowing who the third roommate was, Simmons had a huge crush on Grif. That sounds so fucking juvenile, but… crush does kind of describe the situation if by crush Simmons meant unrequited love. If Grif walked into his and Simmons's room, Simmons was certain that the internet would be able to tell that he was in love with Grif.

 

Simmons took one final deep breath before sitting in the swivel chair at his desk and clicking the record button on his laptop.

 

“He-ey,” Simmons smiled at the webcam, despite his voice crack. “So I was planning on just playing some Crash this stream, maybe if I rage too much I'll play some  _ I am Bread  _ or  _ Getting Over it, _ ” Simmons laughed a little at his joke while he set up Crash Bandicoot on his computer. 

 

Simmons played through a few levels of Crash Bandicoot with no problems other than mispronouncing basically every other word. “I mean, I didn't think that Donut was going to jump onto the table to sing the song. Okay, yeah, I don't know what I was expecting from him but asking out a guy is usually a more private thing, I would think at least. I'm not- I'm not very experienced in that area, I would have to say,” Simmons’s face flushed hotter as he kept talking until he died in the game. Now, if at this moment Simmons had his headphones off, and was not distracted with his livestream, he would definitely have heard Grif enter the room. 

 

However, because of all these variables, all Simmons caught was Grif saying, “Hey, Dick, do you know where my toothbrush went?” Simmons’s eyes widened as he tossed off his headphones and swiveled to face Grif, who was yawning and scratching his back.

 

“Uh, I dunno, Dex, why don't you look in the bathroom… I'm kinda in the middle of something.” Simmons gestured lamely to his video game, not explaining the livestream Grif had yet to notice on Simmons second monitor screen.

 

“Yup,” Grif yawned again, entering the room and plopping onto his bed, just in sight of the camera.

 

“Are… are you going to go look for it?” Simmons asked, trying to Grif to leave.

 

“Yup,” Grif’s voice came sounding heavily muffled from the pillow his face was shoved in.

 

Simmons let out another heavy sigh, deciding to just put his headphones back on and get back to his. “Sorry about that guys, I didn't think he'd come in here right now.” As Simmons switched from Crash Bandicoot to Rocket League, he felt a tap on the back of his head. Turning around, he was Grif had wadded up a piece of paper and thrown it. Shooting a glare at him, Simmons moved one side of the headphones off his head.

 

“I mean, I live here. Don't really know what you expected… Tell Doc and Donut 'Hi’ for me.”

 

“I'm not playing with Doc and Donut…” Simmons felt his face flush as he swiveled around to start his game.

 

“Who're you playing with then?”

 

God, he really was an insistent asshole. God, Simmons really had fallen for him. “No one really, I guess… I'm just doing… an uh… livestream.” The game started and Simmons tried to focus on it, instead if Grif's gaze that was locked on his back.

 

“Oh, that's cool. Donut does that stuff too, right?”

 

“Kind of.”

 

There was a long silence and Simmons hoped Grif had fallen asleep. “Man, why does Donut get the bigger room anyway?”

 

“Because of Doc.” Simmons jumped a little in his seat as he tried bringing the ball to the right goal.

 

“Well, I mean, there's two of us in here… and we use two different beds, so you'd think that we'd get the bigger room. Or maybe just me, I don't know.”

 

“Yup.” Simmons began mashing the buttons, trying not to give any attention to Grif.

 

There was another long pause while Simmons waited in a lobby for another game when Simmons felt a tap on the back of his head. He didn't even have to turn around to know that Grif had just thrown more paper at him. “So,” Grif prompted, “what do you think would be the coolest, but most inconvenient superpower ever?”

 

Simmons grunted in response.

 

“I think it'd be the ability to fly, but only north. Like, how useless would that be?!”

 

“I think it's completely stupid.”

 

“Yeah! That's the point!”

 

“No, that renders it completely pointless at that point,” Simmons grunted as the ball passed his car to score a point for the other team.

 

“Exactly!” Simmons glanced at Grif for a millisecond from the corner of his eyes to see him sitting bolt upright and staring directly at the back of Simmon’s head. “You get to fly, so like super cool, but only north, so like super inconvenient.”

 

“I guess. What about invisibility, but at random times and you can’t control it.” Grif starts to say something to defend his point in comparison to Simmons, but the words fizzle out as soon as they come to mind.

 

“Fuck. You got me.” An audible plopping noise sounds as Grif falls back onto the bed from his sitting position. “How long are you going to playing Rocket League? I want to cuddle, you ass.”

 

Simmon’s eyes widen as he risks a glance at the comments flooding the stream. He gulps, trying to ignore the fact that his face is on fire.

 

“At least let me join your game. What do you even need three monitors for anyway?”

 

“Grif,” Simmons’ voice sounded strained to even himself. He was going to have to end the stream. He couldn't fucking deal with this. Why did Grif have to be home right then? “I’m doing a livestream right now.” On his main monitor was the game, on the second monitor was the video feed, and on the third was the comments.

 

“Yeah, I know…” Grif let out a loud sigh. “I didn’t even know you did this type of stuff. Did you start recently? I thought we were best friends… I tell you everything.” There was an audible pout in Grif’s voice that made Simmons’s heartbeat funny for a moment.

 

“This is my first livestream. But I’ve been doing YouTube for about eight years now.”

 

“ _ Eight fucking years?! _ ” Grif squawks. “But that would be before you even started T!”

 

Simmons smiles softly to himself, glad that Grif can’t see his face, but self-conscious that about a million people he’d never met could. “Yeah,” there’s a soft note to Simmons’ voice that Grif has only ever heard a few times before.

 

“Wait, but if you’ve been doing it for longer than Donut even, you gotta have more subs than him. Dude’s a cotton-candy twink while you’re like… A bean-pole cyborg? I don’t know.” There’s a teasing note to Grif’s voice.

 

“I do, in fact, have more subs than Donut.” Simmons shakes his head, a soft smile still playing on his lips.

 

“How come I’ve never heard about your channel? I see Donut like everywhere, but I had no clue you did YouTube!”

 

“Well, do you watch Donut’s channel?” It’s a sarcastic question, Simmons knows that Grif only ever watches the first three seconds of any video ever.

 

“Uhh, I mean…” There’s an awkward pause and the sound of shuffling on the bed.

 

“That’d be why then, idiot.” Simmons swivels around for half a second to flash Grif a shit-eating Grin. “Anyway,” Simmons looks at his webcam, feeling self-conscious all over again, “thank you, all of you, for joining me for however long of the two hours that you joined me for. Sorry if you just now joined, the stream will be up on my YouTube channel tomorrow edited and without the facecam. Sorry. I like it better that way. See ya.” Simmons ends the stream and trudges over to Grif’s bed. “Move it.” Grif shifted his weight, a happy grin on his face, so Simmons could fit into the twin sized bed next to him.

 

“So if you have more subs than Donut, how many  _ do _ you have?” Grif tossed his arm over Simmons’ side and shoved his face into the crook of Simmons’ neck.

 

“About six million now, about a million more than Donut.”

 

“Shit man, congrats,” Grif’s voice comes out sounding kind of muffled due to being shoved into Simmons’ neck.

 

“Thanks.” For some reason Simmons had expected a larger reaction out of Grif. A figurative pat on the back was far from what Simmons thought he was going to get, in fact he hadn’t expected a positive reaction at all. “So you seriously never heard of me prior doing YouTube prior to just now?” Simmons chidded.

 

“I mean, now that I think about it, I do remember seeing something about the first transgender let’s player to get over a certain amount of subs, but I didn’t really look at it too much before I retweeted the article.” Grif snuggled his face closer to Simmons and tightened his grip a bit. “Donut was a big deal though, being a trans guy beauty guru. Though you’d think that a trans guy in the gaming community would be a much bigger deal? Isn’t the gaming community like notorious for being homophobic and transphobic?”

 

“I mean, Donut and me both have received our fair share of hate… This is actually a really good video idea. More Donut’s thing though…” Simmons yawned. “Hey, Grif I still have to study for midterms.”

 

“Ugh, those aren’t for two whole weeks!”

 

“Exactly! Two weeks I need to be studying during! You should do the same!” Simmons untangled himself from Grif and made his way to own bed so he could crack down on his studies.

 

“Now I’m cold,” Grif whined into his pillow.

 

“Put on a blanket then,” Simmons refused to look up at Grif.

 

“Ughugh!”

 

About two hours later and Grif had passed out, Simmons took a very short break to set Grif’s alarm for him. Three more hours and Simmons had passed out in his own bed, his textbooks and notes sprawled open around him.

 

Simmons woke up at five the next morning to the sound of his own alarm. A quick glance at Grif proved he was still passed out. Ignoring Grif, Simmons got set on taking his shower, weekly T shot that he’d forgotten to take the night before, and grabbed a cup of the coffee Donut had started half an hour earlier. (Donut really liked to take morning jogs and was the person who reminded Simmons to take his T shot. They liked to keep track of each other.) 

 

“Hey Dick, how’d the stream yesterday go?” Donut asked as he fried bacon and eggs. The pink “Kiss The Cook” apron he was wearing was a bit obnoxious, but funny nonetheless.

 

“Pretty good, I think. Grif came in and was there for the last two thirds or so of it.” Simmons took a long sip of his black coffee. It tasted like shit, but then again so did four hours of sleep. “What were you up to yesterday?”

 

“Ooh!” Donut squealed. “Doc and I went on a date at  _ La Nourriture _ and then went to Sephora.”

 

“God, how much money did you spend. Isn’t  _ La Nourriture _ like super expensive?”

 

“Yeah, but the interior decor is absolutely phenomenal!” Donut let out a whistle as he pulled the pan off the stove and seppared the food into four different plates.

 

“Why four?” Simmons guestered with a yawn to the four plates of food. “Are you giving Grif two?”

 

“What? No, of course not. I spent all my money on fine dining and makeup yesterday,” Donut brought a plate to Simmons with a fork and set another plate for himself to Simmons who was sitting at the breakfast bar. “Doc spent the night last night.”

 

“O-oh!” Simmons said in a drawn out manner.

 

Donut hummed as he took the other two plates to the two separate rooms. “Dick, were you going to wait for Grif or are you going to head to Lecture Hall E when you’re done?”

 

“I don’t yet yet, why?”

 

“I have a few books I need to turn into the library by noon today and I’m not heading in that direction ‘til about two and I’m planning on leaving in about fifteen minutes.”

 

“I’ll take them for you if you want.” Donut thanked Simmons as he disappeared into his room, only to reemerge moments later carrying about his weight in color theory books. 

 

“You’re a peach, Dicky.” Donut then began gathering his papers from the breakfast table to put into his backpack. He then moved towards the door exiting to the hallway. “Frank, you coming?” he called, not loud enough to disturb other tenants at six thirty in the morning.

 

“Yeah,” Doc yawed, exiting Donut’s room. His hair disheveled, his white undershirt only half tucked into his pants behind his checkered sweater vest.

 

“Hun, your bag,” Donut laughed.

 

“Oh yeah,” another yawn. Doc went back into the room, emerging with his messenger bag slung over his shoulder and papers haphazardly falling out of it. Donut held his hand out to Doc and the two exited the apartment with a giggle and a teasing voice of, “Gosh, you’re a mess. A hot mess.”

 

Simmons finished his coffee with a grimace and decided to go wake up Grif so they’d make it to class on time, only to find Grif slouched in the bed, eating the breakfast Donut gave him. “Dude, you about ready to go?” Simmons gathered his things into his bag.

 

“Yeah,” Grif said, his mouth full.

 

“Chew it, you’re being gross.” Simmons bit back a smile so Grif couldn’t see the effect he had on Simmons.

 

“ _ Chew it you’re being gross _ ,” Grif mocked, his mouth still full of food. Simmons gasped in an offended tone and Grif let out a laugh.

 

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

“Make me,” Grif stuck his tongue out at Simmons and it took everything in Simmons to not cut Grif’s tongue right out of his Goddamn mouth.

 

“Hurry up or I’m going to leave without you.” Simmons exited the bedroom and began moving all the dished from breakfast into the sink, deciding to wash them after his first lecture. “Grif come on!”

 

Grif exited the bedroom, a pen and a notebook in one hand, a strip of bacon in the other. “‘Kay, let’s go,” he said between bites of bacon.

 

“You’re not going to brush your hair?” Simmons asked apprehensively, this was a conversation they had every morning. How could Grif care so little about his appearance and how others perceived him?

 

“What’s the point? My hair’s gonna either break all your comb bristles again or get messed up moments later.”

 

“What about your pyjamas? They’re stained sweats!”

 

“Yep, and it’s before noon so technically it socially acceptable for  _ anyone _ to be wearing this outfit.”

 

The two made their way out of the apartment, Simmons ran back for a moment to grab Donut’s books earning a “Oh look who’s taking their time now!” from Grif. With a “I was ready waaay before you, asshole,” fired back from Simmons.

 

Grif and Simmons were borth in the same seven am lecture, they sat together towards the front of the class with the other nerds, and Grif watched The Office for the entirety of the two hour lecture while Simmons furiously typed notes into a google document.

 

The two exited Lecture Hall E, Grif was ready to take a nap and Simmons needed to get back to their apartment so he could upload a video and record a new one. Prior to heading back to their apartment, Simmons dragged Grif to library so he could drop off the eight million books Donut had checked out for fucking reason.

 

“What even is color theory?” Simmons ranted at Grif while they walked uphill towards the apartment complex.

 

“Maybe it’s like what colors look good together? Complementary colors or some shit?” Grif shrugged with a yawn.

 

“I don’t fucking know. Don’t you have to head to work in a few hours?”

 

“Ugh, Albertsons,” Grif groaned. He was a cashier at Albertsons.

 

“Ha, good luck.” They continued their soft chatter all the way back to their apartment.

 

“Hey, Dick, Dexter. Dick, did you turn my books into the library?” Donut greeted from where he was in front of the tv doing some sort of yoga while Doc read from a textbook on the couch.

 

“Hey guys,” Doc said, keeping his nose in the book.

 

“Yeah I did, hey Doc,” Simmons greeted in return.

 

“‘Sup Doc?” Grif added, walking through to his and Simmons’ room.

 

“Yeah, I still really don’t think that’s going to stick.” Doc glanced up from his book long enough to turn around and watch Simmons follow Grif into the room.

 

“Frank, it’s been almost two years,” Donut laughed earned a grumpy sigh from Doc.

 

“Grif,” Simmons started, surprised to find Grif already passed out face down on his bed. “Nevermind then…” Simmons got onto his computer and began to upload a video he’d finished editing before his livestream the day before. After his video was done uploading, he went to twitter to share the video with his followers, surprised to see a very largely abnormal amount of mentions for him.

 

A quick scrolls through them proved that they were all mostly about the same thing. His livestream. Specifically the parts with Grif. Most of the screen caps and gifs captioned with a variant of something about how the two of them  _ had _ to be dating.

 

“Fuuuck.” Simmons swiveled around in his chair. “Grif wake the fuck up, we got a problem.”

 

“I swear I only did it one time,” Grif mumbled into his matress.

 

“What? No, look, idiot.” Grif opened one eye and glanced at Simmons’s computer monitor before sitting bolt upright and reading through what it said.

 

“Hold up… Your subs and followers think that… wait… but we’re not-”

 

“I know!” Simmons cut off Grif. “Augh!”

 

“Have you ever been shipped with another YouTuber or anything?” Grif asked, an odd expression on his face.

 

“No… Well, there were a handful of people who shipped Donut and me together, but that died as soon as Donut put Doc in one of his videos.” Simmons turned back to his computer. “Oh God, this is so weird!”

 

“Nah,” Grif yawned and plopped back down on the bed.

 

“What do you mean ‘Nah’?! My entire following somehow knows I’m gay! I haven’t even told-” Simmons cut himself off and almost retched forward when he saw the expression on Grif’s face change from peaceful to alert.

 

“Wait, you’re gay?” Grif sat up and leaned himself against the wall his bed was pushed up against.

 

Simmons paused for a long moment, seriously considering jumping out the window in the bedroom and plummeting the three stories to the concrete sidewalk below. “Uh… Yeah…”

 

“Huh.” Grif looked deep in thought for a moment. “Okay, I get why you’d be upset then. Do your parents know?” Grif continued, not even needing to see the face Simmons made at that. “Stupid question, sorry.”

 

It was common knowledge that Simmons had been kicked out of his house at the age of seventeen. The whole ordeal had been messy and bad and it ultimately left Simmons living with Donut and his two moms for his last year of highschool and having not only a prosthetic arm and leg but also a cool-looking robotesque eye.

 

“Is there anything I can do?” Grif offered finally. Donut must have known that Simmons was gay, and Doc probably knew as well considering him and Donut gossip 24/7. So Grif was really the only person that Simmons had left to tell, and it hadn’t really been in such a great way.

 

“Just forget about his whole thing.” Simmons’ face was in his hands and he was clearly very embarrassed.

 

“Not possible. In exchange however, I will let you know that there isn't a single straight dude living in this apartment.” Simmons looked at Grif strangely so Grif elaborated. “I mean that I’m gay, dude.”

 

“That’s… honestly just about what I expected,” Simmons finished lamely.

 

“What?” Grif squawked.

 

“I mean, you’re always so nice and understanding. No way you’re hetero.” Simmons laughed a bit and Grif joined in on the laugh.

 

“Okay, you’re right. But I could have been. I could have been straight.”

 

“Just like how I’m cis?” Simmons offered and Grif barked out a laugh.

 

“Yeah. Exactly like that!” The two shared an understanding smile.

 

“Alright, thank you Dex. But you really gotta head to work now.” Simmons swiveled around his chair as Grif let out a loud groan and headed out the door.

 

“I love you,” Simmons whispered as soon as the bedroom door was closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Grif opened the door and stuck his head in, “Did you say something?”
> 
> Simmons’ face lit up as he tried to hide his face from Grif’s view, “No!”
> 
> “Okay…” Grif said skeptically before shutting the door once again.


End file.
